(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to submersible vehicles, and more particularly to a stabilizer mounted cable deploying system for storing and towing instruments or other apparatus behind the moving vehicle.
Submersible vehicles frequently travel at significant depth and at relatively high speeds. For a number of applications, the submersible vehicles may tow an instrument package at a substantial distance therebehind in order to detect sounds, to conduct measurements etc., in an area of undisturbed water. The hydrodynamic drag load of the cable and instrument package, hereafter referred to as the towed body, will impose a substantial tension upon the towed body which may contain delicate signal transmission elements such as optical fibers, telemetry, etc. Accordingly, it is desirable to minimize the stresses which may be placed upon the towed body as it is deployed and retrieved into a storage position in the submersible vehicle.
In order to improve their stability, some submersible vehicles are designed with horizontal and sometimes vertical stabilizers at their aft end. The stabilizers have the effect of improving control over the attitude of the vehicle as it travels through the water. However, these stabilizers can provide a problem from the standpoint of possible interference with and damage to a towed body which is deployed from within the body of the vehicle forwardly of the stabilizer area.
It is also an object to provide such a system which may be readily provided upon submersible vehicles of the type having horizontal stabilizers, and which will not unduly affect the performance of the vehicle.
Another object is to provide such a system which may be relatively economically fabricated and which permits ready repair or replacement of the towed body and handling system operating components.